Besuch aus der Ostzone (Farbe)
Besuch aus der Ostzone ist die 17. Folge von Ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie wurde am 17. Juni 1974 im ARD-Fernsehen ausgestrahlt und ist eine Neuauflage der gleichnamigen Schwarzweißfolge. Personal * Heinz Schubert als Alfred Tetzlaff * Elisabeth Wiedemann als Else Tetzlaff * Hildegard Krekel als Rita Graf * Diether Krebs als Michael Graf * Nikolaus Schilling als Otto Graf * Rosemari Kühn als Frau Graf * Oskar Werner Engartner als Rudi Inhalt Michaels Eltern kommen zum ersten Mal aus der DDR herübergereist, um Familie Tetzlaff zu besuchen. Referenzen * Der 17. Juni war von 1954 bis 1990 als Tag der deutschen Einheit der Nationalfeiertag der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Der 17. Juni 1974 war ein Montag, daher das erwähnte verlängerte Wochenende. Die Folge beginnt am Samstag, den 15. Juni. * Man erfährt, dass der alte Postbote in der Nachbarschaft der Tetzlaffs Herr Schäfer hieß und ungewöhnlich intelligent war. Dabei erwähnt Else eine Vermutung von Frau Suhrbier, dies habe mit dem Regierungswechsel zu tun. * Helmut Schmidt spielt, wie Alfred richtig erwähnt, tatsächlich Orgel. * Michael macht ein Wortspiel mit Helmut Kohl, das bei Alfred eher schlecht ankommt (4:20). * Alfred erwähnt sowjetische Kolchosen, worauf Michael ihn korrigiert, dass man in der DDR von Landwirtschaftlichen Produktionsgenossenschaften spreche. * Alfred erwähnt den sozialistischen albanischen Sender Radio Tirana, der damals teilweise auch in deutscher Sprache auf europäischem Gebiet sendete. * Michael erwähnt in seiner ironisch gemeinten, aber für Alfred plausiblen Verschwörungstheorie, die „Sozis“ wollten wohl die Bevölkerung mit Trichinen vergiften. Eine Trichinellose wird hauptsächlich durch den Verzehr von Rohem Schweinefleisch ausgelöst. * Else liest einen Brief einer gewissen Gertrud Kuhn-Leitner an Frau Burdenski. In der Schwarzweißfolge war der Brief noch für Frau Fechner. * Else und Alfred erwähnen das Café Bauer (10:10). * Die erwähnten WM-Gruppenspiele Holland gegen Uruguay (2:0), Schweden gegen Bulgarien (0:0) und Polen gegen Argentinien (3:2) fanden tatsächlich am 15. Juni statt, allerdings teilweise zeitgleich. Alfred verzichtet dafür anscheinend auf das vierte Spiel des Tages, Italien gegen Haiti (3:1). * Helmstedt in Niedersachsen war ein wichtiger innerdeutscher Grenzübergang. * Alfred redet über die Ostpolitik der SPD-Politiker Willy Brandt und Egon Bahr. * Während der Ankunft von Familie Graf (laut Herrn Graf gegen 16:40 Uhr) sieht sich Alfred anscheinend das Holland-Spiel an; im Kommentar im Hintergrund wird der Spieler Wim Suurbier erwähnt. Alfred gibt auch korrekt den Halbzeitstand (1:0) wieder. * Alfred benutzt den Ausdruck Horsd’œuvre, den er allerdings Odöwre ausspricht. Der Begriff bezeichnet eine Vorspeise. * Alfred spricht Otto gegenüber das Spiel am „nächsten Sonnabend“ an und gibt sich dabei sehr siegessicher. Am 22. Juni spielte im Hamburger Volksparkstadion „Deutschland gegen die Ostzone“. Alfreds Bemerkung über einen Agenten in der Nationalmannschaft bezieht sich auf die Affäre um Günter Guillaume, dessen Name auch später am Tisch erwähnt wird (43:10). Erwähnt werden außerdem Erich Honecker, Sepp Maier, Franz Beckenbauer und Stalin als CDU-Mitglied. Ironischerweise verlor die DFB-Auswahl das Spiel 0:1 durch ein Tor des am Ende von Michael erwähnten Jürgen Sparwasser. Trotzdem wurde natürlich die BRD am Ende Weltmeister, was in der nächsten Folge (der [[Urlaubsvorbereitung (Farbe)|Farbversion von Urlaubsvorbereitung]]) thematisiert wird. * Alfred erwähnt in der Kneipe die Kämpfe am Wolchow im März und April 1943. Mit „EK I“ meint Herr Graf das Eiserne Kreuz erster Klasse, außerdem erwähnt er die Blaue Division. * Alfred verwendet mal wieder den Begriff „Komsomolze“; Komsomol war der Name der kommunistischen Jugendorganisation der UdSSR. * Else nennt das Damoklesschwert „Sophoklesschwert“ (28:40). * Else schlägt vor, sich eine Zwiebel bei Frau Suhrbier auszuleihen (32:00). * Die von Alfred genannten „Schweinekram“-Filmtitel Frau Wirtin und der nickende Graf und Die schwangere Untertertia scheinen ausgedacht zu sein. * Alfred hat sich die Kochbücher von Koslowski geliehen. * Alfreds Weisheit „Wenn du in Paris bist, dann benimm dich auch wie ein Pariser“ bezieht sich möglicherweise auf die englische Redewendung when in Rome, do as the Romans do. * Der von Rita beim Essen erwähnte Paragraph 218 bezieht sich auf Abtreibungen. * Martin Luther verbrachte tatsächlich ein Jahr auf der Wartburg, die in Thüringen liegt, also auf DDR-Staatsgebiet. * Ernst Moritz Arndt dürfte als strammer Nationalist für Alfred der Prototyp eines „richtigen Deutschen“ sein (44:25). * Goethe wirkte ab 1775 natürlich tatsächlich in Weimar (ebenfalls Thüringen), wurde aber in Frankfurt am Main geboren. Trivia * Die Farbfassung von Besuch aus der Ostzone ist die erste Folge in der Amtszeit Helmut Schmidts als Bundeskanzler; seine Wahl hatte am 16. Mai stattgefunden. * Alfred sagt, es gäbe jedes Jahr hunderte Sonntage (0:50). * Man erfährt von Else, dass Alfreds Eltern „schon lange tot“ sind. * Else verwechselt die Begriffe Pragmatiker und Asthmatiker. * Man erfährt, dass das Haus der Tetzlaffs noch vor dem Krieg gebaut wurde, aber immerhin so modern ist, dass es ein WC im Inneren besitzt. * Michael macht sich wieder einmal über Alfreds Körpergröße lustig (11:35); der Witz wurde aus der [[Der Sittenstrolch (schwarz-weiß)|Schwarzweißversion von Der Sittenstrolch]] übernommen. In der Kneipe machen sich Michael und Rudi gemeinsam über Alfreds Körpergröße lustig. * Es ist unklar, wie Michael aus der Entfernung erkennen will, ob Alfred 60 oder 70 Gramm Schmalz in der Tasse hat (32:45). Wahrscheinlich hat einfach die Pointe Vorrang. * Man erfährt am Ende, dass Else in Elmshorn geboren wurde. Kategorie:Episoden